


Mélomanie

by HopeS_park



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Kinda fluff, M/M, Phantom Five, during Blue Cult Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeS_park/pseuds/HopeS_park
Summary: Agni never visited a Phantom Five live, but when Soma invites him, he declines. The truth is, Agni would love to spend his evening listening to his prince's voice.





	Mélomanie

**mélomanie**

_(n.) an excessive and abnormal love and deep attraction to music and melody_

 

 

 

 

When the prince had asked Agni to join him for tonight’s concert, the servant was inclined to refuse the request. He had told Soma that there was a whole lot of work back at the townhouse and had asked his prince to enjoy himself.

Now, a few hours later, Agni strode through the townhouse, obviously in search of something he could occupy himself with. He made his way to Soma’s room and was surprised to find its door opened. It wasn’t really Soma’s habit to close the door, so the opened door wasn’t what surprised the servant, but rather the fact that the prince lay on his bed, legs outstretched and arms crossed behind his head.

"My prince?"

Tiredly, Soma lifted his head. He seemed to be barely awake. His eyes were half-closed, his mouth shut in a firm line.

"Agni," he murmured by a way of greeting, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you this question, my prince," Agni answered.

Soma wasn't wearing any of the costumes Master Ciel's seamstress had prepared for the group's concerts. He wore his plain white sleeping garments. All in all, it looked as if he'd just barely awoken.

And it was already short before nightfall, around 8 o'clock Agni guessed.

"Should you not be getting ready for tonight's event?" he asked while moving towards the window.

Through the half-open curtains, the light of the setting sun entered and drew small circles and squares on the carpet.

"I decided not to attend it," Soma answered at last. It sounded final.

He obviously didn't want to explain himself further.

"But weren't you so excited for it? Besides, I am sure Master Ciel and Mr. Sebastian are heavily awaiting you."

At the mention of the butler's name, Soma shuddered and drew the blanket closer.

"I-I do believe they are quiet fine, don't you think?"

Agni inclined his head. It was in his butler's nature to agree with everything his prince said.

"Certainly. But not as fine as if you'd accompany them."

In all honesty, Agni was fairly sure that both their hosts were bristling with rage. The other Phantom Five Members were probably the ones who had to sit it all out.

"Why didn't you want to accompany me?"

"Pardon me?" Agni turned to look at his prince who had meanwhile closed his eyes and appeared to be asleep.

"You had nothing to do. I saw you spending all afternoon down in the kitchen, cleaning the oven. There was nothing important. So, why did you not want to come with me?"

Agni sighed. He did not want to admit that he had his reasons. It was not that he was angry at his prince. No, Prince Soma could never anger Agni. 

Rather, he had thought himself to not be worth the prince's company. Why should he rejoice in the prince's display, when he wasn't worthy? He wasn't supposed to take any form of pleasure from his beloved master.

"I do want to," he confessed after a while, "It is merely that..."

With a questioning look, Soma sat up. Propped up on his elbows, he followed the servant's movements as he opened up the curtains and pulled a few dirty clothes out of the wardrobe.

"It is merely what?"

Agni wanted to give an answer. Instead he shook his head and turned to leave.

"It's just that I think you should not let the others down like that. You were having fun, were you not?"

After he left the room, he did not turn around. But the prince's voice held him back all the same.

"It's no fun without you."

He halted. Soon after, the silence was followed by the sound of bare feet sticking to the laminate. They echoed in the quiet of the townhouse.

"You don't think," Prince Soma stepped in front of him, his brows furrowed in confusion, "You don't think you aren't allowed to attend, do you? I mean, I want you there with me. Agni, I am asking you. Not for mere entertainment of yours but for my sake."

It was what Agni had thought. But the opposite, coming from his prince's mouth, made him so happy he could barely contain his joy. With a smile tugging at his lips, he bowed, right hand to his chest and answered: " _Jo ajna_."

Blinking, Soma let his crossed arms fall limply to his sides. He flashed him a bright smile, turning back into the direction of his room.

"I am going to change my clothes then. You go and change as well, we'll meet in ten minutes!"

With that, the door fell shut.

 

It did not take long for Agni to change into a different _sherwani_. This one was a light shade of orange, one of the firsts Soma had bought for him. He didn't wear it often anymore, only on occasion, but the fabric had a nice feel to it.

After he changed, he went back to Soma's room and knocked. When he heard nothing, he opened the door, assuming something might be wrong.

"Prince Soma, is everything all ri-..."

He paused. Soma was all right, indeed. He stood in front of a mirror and was obviously trying to put in his belly button piercing.

It wasn't that Agni had never seen the prince naked before. He had given him countless baths and after a while they'd both lost their shyness when it came to the prince's nudity. But seeing it in such an out of place context, it still brought heat to the butler's cheeks.

Soma had heard his servant entering the room and looked up now. His forehead was wrinkled in a manner of concentration.

"You wouldn't mind helping me, would you?"

Agni did not dare answer. Neither did he dare saying no to that kind of question. And he despised himself for it. Despised himself for the aching need he felt of touching his prince's soft skin.

Without a word he stepped between Prince Soma and the mirror and took the jewel from his hands.

He was certain that Soma didn't enjoy himself as much as Agni did. Surely, this closeness did not have the same effect on him as it had on his butler.

Heat radiated off the prince's tanned skin and tinted his cheeks a light pink. At this point, Agni wasn't sure whether the harsh and slow breathing, which almost formed clouds in the dimness of the room, were truth or products of his imagination. Agni did not dare let his glance slip below his prince's stomach, or his navel, that is.

After he screwed the barbel piercing shut, he made quick work of getting up and away from his prince.

But said one held him back, his hand lightly grasping the white-haired man's shoulder.

"Agni." Soma cursed his voice for betraying him. For wavering and slipping from him. "Help me with my clothes, will you?"

Agni's heart stopped for a second. This time, he didn't answer. He simply went over to the wardrobe and pulled out Soma's costume for this evening.

While he did not help him with putting on his clothes, the servant took great care in braiding the younger's violet strands of hair.

"Agni." This time, Soma's voice was steadier. "Thank you."

"It's my job and my pleasure to be of service to you, Prince Soma," Agni answered after he was done with the last strand.

He stepped aside and bowed, while giving his prince the space to admire himself in the mirror. But he did not. Instead, he leaned down over Agni and pulled off his turban. Then, carefully, he placed a simple kiss on top of his butler's white hair.

"Not just for tonight," Soma said, "But rather, for everything."

 

Agni escorted Soma to the music hall. He hadn't fixed his turban. Perhaps because Soma had told him that he liked seeing him without it.

In front of the music hall, they immediately met the disapproving stares of Ciel and Sebastian, the latter seemed extremely furious at the violet-haired prince.

"My, my. It appears Prince Soma has finally decided to join us."

Soma jumped at the mention of his name. And just when he wanted to hide behind Agni, the Phantomhive butler grabbed him and dragged him into the music hall.

With an exaggerated sigh, Ciel turned to follow them. But he halted and turned to look at the older Indian.

His eyepatch-less eye was glued to the turban-less head of the butler, but if he noticed, he made no comment about it.

"Are you going to join us?" was all that he asked.

Agni's gaze followed Sebastian and Soma who got lost in the crowd that mingled inside the music hall. With a smile he answered, "Yes. I do believe I am."

 

He despised himself for every single time that he got excited when hearing a line of the song being sung by his prince. Agni had always known that he loved the sound of Soma's voice. But there was a huge difference between hearing him sing and hearing him talk.

When the song ended, the crowd cheered, but Agni was too mesmerized to be able to do much more than just stare.

Suddenly, he heard his name being called from the stage. He made his way to the front of his seating section.

Soma came running down the stairs at the side of the stage, his arms wide open.

"Agni, I did it! I did it and it was so much fun! _Agni_!"

The servant didn't know why. But he reached out and when Soma came running towards him, leaping off the last stair, Agni encased the young prince in his arms.

He could have simply held him like this for an eternity and it wouldn't have been enough.

But that was not even close to what Soma had in mind.

He freed himself a bit from the embrace and took Agni's face in both of his hands. And then, in front of the whole audience, in front of the other group members, even in front of Ciel and Sebastian, their lips touched. It was a slow and passionate kiss, nothing too inappropriate, then again, they were men, kissing each other in the open. But Soma didn't seem to mind. And so, Agni told himself that he as well shouldn't.

And while their lips were joined in this pure exhibition of love, the crowd's cheers faded into silence.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been nagging me for a while. I really love the Blue Cult Arc, though I think a lot of people don't really like. Dunno, but I am huge music-trash and this whole boygroup-business fits me perfectly (I'm a die-hard Kpop fan so, yeah.). And come on, let's be honest, the Phantom Five are great. If I wouldn't ship Somagni so hard, I'd have a huge crush on Soma. (Honestly, I still do.) Anyways, I think it's sad that Yana-sensei never really showed Agni's reaction to the whole boygroup-stuff. Let's face it, he must have been extremely proud. And I don't know why, but I just get the feeling he's not really the type for music and especially not the type who would go watch a concert EVEN if it features his beloved prince.  
> So, since there is nothing official, this was my take on Agni visiting a Phantom Five live. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
